Garbage Dump Drabbles
by Raining Sky Guy
Summary: A dumpsters of drabbles and short stories featuring our favorite crows and cats in their natural habitat as well as the other players of the Haikyuu world (i.e. that team that has an owl as a mascot, er I mean, ace). Crack, het, slash, different pairings, neither, fam, AUs, etc. Warning, some are extremely short.
1. Crows

AN. I had no time in uni to write properly nor the motivation, but these small snippets brought me life.

created 17/02/16

Crows AU.

* * *

Sugawara had not been expecting the rush of black feathers that greeted him as soon as he opened the door to the gym.

He had not been expecting it, but he understood immediately what it meant.

Excited, he rushed inside to see who could it be… and was only mildly surprised at seeing Hinata jumping around in jubilant giddiness, beautiful black-feathered wings sprouting from his back.

The rest of the team, the seniors and second-years, looked at each other before they too revealed their wings as they started to clap.

Their children were learning.

(Off to the side Kageyama looked on with open mouthed surprise, belatedly joining the party with his elegant wings timidly flapping behind him. Yamaguchi looked on with envy as he still hadn't gotten his and guiltily relieved when Tsukki did not leave him despite him already showing his long, lazy black wings.)


	2. KuroKen

AN. Unless stated so, there won't be a second part of neither of these drabbles.

created 17/02/16

KuroKen

* * *

Kuroo sighed heavily into his cup of tea as his captain-friends looked at him. "I wish Kenma would call me by name already. No matter how long we've been together, he insists on calling me 'Kuroo'."

[Nekomata]

Kenma briefly looked up from his videogame, sharp eyes piercing through Hinata in those brief seconds. "Why?"

"Just curious." Hinata lied as he leaned back on his bed, body positioned to stare at his visitor. He did not want to mention he had overheard the captains and had gotten curious himself.

There was a beat of silence as Kenma squirmed in place, toes wriggling. His face dropped even as he continued to play. "I don't want to. Like this, he can be honest with himself. He won't have much attachment so when he finds someone he truly loves he can easily go to their side. Calling him by name is like declaring him my property and that's not something I'd like. He deserves so much better."


	3. IwaOi?

created -/02/16

IDK. It was probably late and I was tired.

* * *

"Do to me what you've never done to anyone else." Oikawa almost purred into Iwaizumi's ears, leaning seductively over his chest, shifting softly over the other's lap, overly jealous at hearing of his lover's previous partners.

Iwaizumi took one long look at him that made the taller teen shiver. "Fine."

Iwaizumi stabbed Oikawa.

Oikawa died.


	4. SE AU

How have you liked these stories? Tomorrow I'll post some more.

created: 17/02/16

Soul Eater AU

* * *

Kuroo and Kenma were overly touchy in Hinata's opinion. He had nothing against it, mind you. He was pretty sure he too sometimes got overly touchy with his own setter. But back to Nekomata's players, Hinata too noticed they seemed to disappear pretty often lately.

With the kind of nosy curiosity that often got him in trouble, Hinata once snuck away to spy on them during one of their joint practices.

He was wholly unprepared for what he saw.

He found them as Kuroo fell into a stance, legs separated, right hand outstretched towards Kenma. The setter was smiling softly at the ground before his figure disappeared in a stream of light that reached the black-haired teen—who was already whirling around, a shining gold and black pistol in his hands. He aimed and shot blanks several times, almost as if dancing around.

Hinata's mouth fell open.

He had thought Meisters and Weapons were just a legend of old.


	5. DaiOiBoKuroo

created 17/02/16

I like these four together, believe it or not.

Second drabble is a little more lewd, ha.

DaiOiBoKuroo (wtf is the ship name?)

* * *

The four of them were watching a movie, Daichi and Kuroo leaning back on the couch with Bokuto thrown over them hazardously and Oikawa delicately laying with his head down on Daichi's knees. Daichi distractedly tussled Oikawa's soft locks while the other emitted soft, pleased rumbles at the back of his throat. Bokuto had stared at Nekomata's captain until the other had done the same to him for a few moments before Kuroo's hand moved to trace his face. Behind the couch, with their free hand, Daichi and Tetsuro held each other tenderly.

It was comfortable.

* * *

Kuroo entered the room and kissed the first unsuspecting teen he found –Daichi. The shorter male reeled back in surprise before closing his eyes and returning the kiss heartfelt, hand going up to caress his cheek before their lips parted and Kuroo lunged at the next one.

Oikawa was already smirking his way so it started more like a battle than anything remotely romantic (borderline erotic more like it). Their lips were joined together, bodies rubbing against each other and Oikawa's hand slid to grab a handful of Kuroo's butt.

The cat-like captain pushed him away softly, almost getting his hand swiped away by tempting lips. He smirked at the pouting captain before turning to face the final member. Bokuto's eyes were dark, face smitten and just waiting for Kuroo to get his ass over there.

Tetsuro walked over, evil smirk tucked away the second he was within reaching distance. He raised a hand…

And patted Bokuto on the shoulder, goofy smile in place. "Nice afternoon we're having, huh?"

(x)

"That was mean, you know?" Daichi was telling his lover as the Nekomata captain sniggered in place. Oikawa was teasing the dejected-looking Bokuto who was making puppy faces at the floor.

"Little Owl-chan, hey!" The brunet said, poking a cheek, but retreated when Kuroo came into view. He scooted over to take a place between Daichi's legs to look at the spectacle.

"I was kidding, Baka-to." Kuroo said as all warning before he abruptly sat down—straddling him. Bokuto blinked owlishly at him, his face lighting up in excitement almost immediately afterwards. His excited-slash-smug face almost set Kuroo off in laughter but he held it in, kissing Bokuto lewdly.

Saying hello could only turn into such a circus drama with his very special set of lovers, Daichi concluded with an eyeroll.


End file.
